Rimmy Tim
Rimmy Tim is an alias in Achievement Hunter lore created by Jeremy Dooley. This is not the first alias appearing in Let's Plays, for his seat's former occupant Ray, the two remaining Team Lads members Michael and Gavin, and Ryan have all created aliases of their own. History Rimmy Tim was the name for his Zer0 character in Borderlands 2 - a build designed to hurt enemies at low health, and frequently killsteal, this became infamous among his friends, ever since then, any game that allowed you to set a custom character name, he had set it as Rimmy Tim - this was carried over when he was hired at Achievement Hunter.From Jeremy's Ask.fm Trivia * Rimmy Tim's signature colors are stated to be purple, yellow, and orange. The signature color aspect gave Jeremy trouble in determining his biker outfit, as he couldn't find clothes in either of the signature colors. ** Jeremy also uses the color scheme of Rimmy Tim for his custom vehicles, including: *** "Rimmy Turtle," his BF Raptor. *** "Rimmy Tron," his Nagasaki Shotaro (the bike from the GTA Online gametype 'Deadline', with the trails being the reason for the 'Tron' aspect). *** "Rimmy Hog," his MC bike, a Western Nightblade. *** "Rimmy Quad," his Nagasaki Blazer. *** "Rimmy Two-Wheel," his Dinka Akuma. *** "Rimmy Tim-mobile," his Grotti X80 Proto. *** “Rimmy Tim-mobile 2,” his Dewbauchee Seven-70. *** "Temptation Tim," his Pegassi Tempesta. *** "Rimmy Reaper," his Pegassi Reaper. *** "VTim," his Dewbauchee Vagner. *** "FM-Tim," his FMJ (a Gavin-origin name as Gav, who has an FMJ himself, focuses solely on purple). While this name has been used, according to a Twitter post by Jeremy, it is officially called the "Rapid Tim." *** "Pro Tim," his Progen GP1. *** "Rimmy Vision," his Grotti Visione. *** "Swimmy Tim," his Blazer Aqua. *** "Rimmy Swim," his Ocelot Stromberg. *** "Rimmy Roadster," his Vapid Hustler. *** "Oldtimmer," his Albany Hermes. *** "Armored Tim," his Armored Kuruma. "Armored Rim" is an outfit of Jeremy's. *** "Rimmy Rod," his Declasse Tornado Rat Rod. *** "Rimmy Biff," his BF Bifta. *** "Rimmy Rider," his Albany Buccaneer Custom. *** "Rimmy Track," his Bravado Half-Track. *** "Rocket Tim," his Rocket Voltic. *** "Rimmy Rocket," his Oppressor. *** "Rimmy Command Center", his Mobile Command Center. *** "Hell Rimmer," his Mammoth Avenger. *** "Rimmy Time," his Deluxo (in reference to Back to the Future ''partly as the car is based on the film's DeLorean, alternatively called "Back 2 the Tim") *** "Sporty Tim," his Ocelot Pariah. *** "Rimmy Sky," his Volatol. *** "UltraRim," his Nagasaki Ultralite. *** "Rimmy Tula," his Mammoth Tula. *** "CometTim," his LF-22 Starling. *** "Cuban Tim," his Cuban 800. *** "Stealth Tim," his Akula. *** "RimmyCopter," his Buckingham Volatus. *** "Rimmy Tank," his TM-02 Khanjali. *** "Rimmy Riot," his RCV. *** "Rimmy Barrage", his Barrage. *** "ChernoRim," his Chernobog. *** "Jet-Tim," his Thruster. *** "RimTimidator," his HVY APC. *** "Rimmy Tampa," his Declasse Weaponized Tampa. *** "Rampy Tim," his Ramp Buggy. *** "Rimmy Kit," his Imponte Ruiner 2000. The usage of Kit, or K.I.T.T., is a reference to ''Knight Rider, which the Ruiner has many similarities in look and abilities. *** "Rafty Tim," his Technical Aqua. ** Jeremy's pre-biker Rimmy Tim outfit (most likely Armored Rim) included a purple jacket, which at the end of the first Bikers DLC Let's Play in GTA V Jeremy dubbed the "Rimmy jacket" and downed a drink as a final tribute to it (judged by saying "may it rest in peace" like it was a deceased loved one). *** This pre-biker outfit is considered to be the original Rimmy Tim outfit, as stated by Jeremy after winning the fourth Cunning Stunts episode's playlist (the winner of the one in the previous episode, Ryan, and Gavin both sat out number four with Mica and Jeremy's fellow RTX 2014 hire Matt participating instead. (Jeremy would subsequently win the Game Attack playlist, but in a preceding episode guest stars Etika and Lannan changed Jeremy's character's outfit). ** In accordance to this, Rimmy Tim (according to Jeremy) only eats grapes and oranges. This is stated during the finale of the Prison Break. * Jeremy had been contemplating dying the sides of his hair orange to go along with a purple top in reference to the Rimmy Tim colors, and so from July 10 to August 2, 2017 Jeremy's hair was "rimmified" a bright purple and orange color scheme. It is assumed this dye job went awry at some point, which led to Jeremy shaving his head bald. ** The dyed top of his hair didn't happen until after marrying Kat, as its remaining its original color was a stipulation for the wedding to go ahead. * Rimmy Tim made an appearance at the RTX Sydney Off Topic panel (#63, "Myriad of F*ckups), where Jeremy sat among the audience in full Rimmy gear until after the podcast started. It was here that he ultimately revealed that Jeremy Dooley is a Rimmy Tim fan and cosplayer. * It was discovered by Gavin in Let's Play Minecraft episode 247 that Jeremy's name could possibly be misspelled "Jerimmy". * Days before the recording of "Achievement Hunter the Musical" Jeremy accidentally left the house dressed as Rimmy Tim. Kat, who was watching their front door camera at the time reacted by texting Jeremy simply stating: "OOF". * Alternate Rimmy Tims, all linked to Jeremy, include: ** a custom character in WWE 2K16, along with an 'evolved' variant. ** Jeremy's profile in The Ship (4-for-4 in three videos, one of them How To: The Ship (two games)). ** Jeremy in the second game of Let's Plat Fibbage 2 (having been the only non-Gavin of game one likely due to joining that lobby before the 'joke' started) References Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter aliases Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia